Undisclosed Desires
by xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: Rick makes Bella go out on a hunting trip with Daryl. Daryl comes to know a lot more about the sassy little brunette during the ride. But the more he learns, the more he wants to know about her. And the more he knows about her, the harder it is to get her out of his head. When she lets her walls down, he finds that he just can't resist her. And having seen her naked doesn't help.


**Author's Note:**** This is another little one-shot for my faithfuls: MrsGooglyBear, UsefulSpirits, mrsreedus69, XxBabyEmo94xX, Maddy-MarieXO, and scoobydoo0811. I love you all! You girls keep me going, even in crazy ass times like these when I haven't been getting much sleep and the homework and stress are piling on.**

**This was meant to be nothing but purely smut. However, once I started writing it, I felt that it would be necessary to incorporate some plot into it so that you would get to know the OC a bit. So, about half of this is smut and the other half is plot. Also, since I know my dears are reading this right now, I also wanted to let you know that, if there's an OC I paired Mac or Daryl with for a one-shot that you liked well enough, let me know and I'll see about possibly writing a full story for the couple. Granted, I'm still super busy, which is why it's taken this long to post anything, but I'll get around to something just as soon as I can. I've been getting several requests for more Mac so that's probably what I'll be writing more of next time around.**

_I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied_

_Soothing_  
_I'll make you feel pure_  
_Trust me_  
_You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_You trick your lovers_  
_That you're wicked and divine_  
_You may be a sinner_  
_But your innocence is mine_

_Please me_  
_Show me how it's done_  
_Tease me_  
_You are the one_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_Please me_  
_Show me how it's done_  
_Trust me_  
_You are the one_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Daryl was tacking up one of Hershel's horses to go out on a hunting trip for the group when he heard Rick's voice from out in the aisle of the barn.

"I want you to go with him this time, Bella," he overheard the group leader tell the newest member of the group.

Belladona Rosa had joined the group back in Atlanta, when Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, and Rick went into the city to try to find Merle. They'd come back without Merle but they'd gained another group member. She'd become separated from her own group and the guys had come across her hacking away at a small horde of zombies that had her surrounded and backed up against the side of a building. Rick said he couldn't bear to watch her suffer and thought that they'd run across her for a reason. So they pitched in to help her and they'd brought her back to the group. Ever since then, she'd been pulling her weight with the group, never hesitant to jump right in in help, whether she was asked or not. She did everything from laundry and cooking to going on supply runs and taking down walkers.

"Daryl can handle himself, Rick. I'm sure we've ALL seen the way he kills walkers. Hell he kills 'em with more skill and precision than I've ever seen ANYONE do, even in the movies. He's the toughest son of a bitch I've ever known. I'm sure he'll be JUST fine," Bella informed the group leader.

Daryl couldn't help but give a quiet little chuckle at that, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Well I'd still feel a hell of a lot better if you went with him," Rick insisted, "We've lost a LOT of group members since we got back from Atlanta and I don't wanna lose anymore."

"It's a HUNTING trip, Rick. That's not exactly a kamikaze mission," she tried to joke.

"Bella…" Rick sighed, clearly not willing to back down on the matter.

"All right, all right! I'll go! Jesus!" she exclaimed.

Daryl heard her go to the tack room to fetch a bridle and she huffed at Rick, "There. See? You happy?"

"Yes," Rick replied before giving her the stern warning, "You be careful out there. I want you to look after him. And I know he'll look out for you. He's done a HELL of a lot for this group and I don't wanna lose him. He's a valuable member of this group, Bella. And you've become one too. I didn't trust anyone else well enough to send them out with him, Bella. That's why I picked you."

"Whatever," she retorted.

But Daryl didn't miss the way her voice had become soft, the word holding much less sarcasm than her earlier banter with Rick. He still didn't quite understand why she was fighting going with him. It wasn't that he really needed the help. She was right there. But she never fought anyone when it came to duties or chores. So this was a first.

"And don't let him take Nelly out again," Rick said before exiting the barn.

"Daryl, you get that bridle off of that moody mare," he heard the tiny brunette scold from the stall next to his, "I know you were listenin' and I know you hear me now. That's the same damn horse that threw you a month ago. If I hafta pick a horse for ya, I will. That mare's skittish and she'll throw your ass again if you take her out there."

Daryl gave a single snort of laughter and stated, "And what would you know about Hershel's horses?"

"I grew up on a farm, Dixon. I probably know more about cats, dogs, and horses than you do. I've been raised around animals my whole life. I've raised them, trained them, worked with them on a daily basis. I've learned to read their body language and know what it means. I know which 3 we're takin' out there today, Daryl. And Nervous Nelly is NOT one of 'em," she stated.

He gave a huff and informed her, "If you're goin' out there with me, you're gonna play by MY rules."

"One, there's no 'IF' about it. I'm goin'. Rick insisted that I go. So I'm goin'. And two, you wanna get killed out there? Fine. That's YOUR fuckin' problem, not mine. But when I tell the rest of the group you died, I'll explain that it was because Nelly threw ya and you broke your damn neck. It was your own damn stupidity. Now you want that?" she asked.

He growled and started easing the ear piece over the chestnut mare's ears. He slid the bridle down her face and eased the bit out of her mouth.

"You'd better hurry up. I've already got my gelding tacked up. I'm gonna tack up the pack horse," she commented.

Daryl stepped out of Nelly's stall and closed the door behind him, questioning, "So which fuckin' horse am I supposed ta take then?"

She came back with a bridle in one hand and a harness in the other. She jerked her head in the direction of the stall of a dark-colored horse and he started over to the stall, peering in.

"What? This black horse?" he inquired.

"Breeders call the color 'seal brown' but yes. That one. She's not a true black. She's got brown around her muzzle and flanks. They call it 'pangere' when the horse has lighter coloring at their muzzle and flanks," she pointed out, "But yes. Get her tacked up and ready to go."

"Why this one?" he questioned as Bella went about getting the pack horse ready.

"Lady there is one of the sweetest horses in this barn, Daryl. She's friendly, obedient, and, most importantly, calm. She's tall and sturdy, just the type of horse you need. She looks like she's a full-blooded Quarter Horse, which means she's got a powerful build and plenty of stamina on long rides. Your average Quarter Horses are also faster than Thoroughbreds on short-distance sprints too. Thoroughbreds might be able to maintain that sprint for longer distances but they don't have the strength and power like Quarter Horses do. Now, the gelding I'm tacking up to use as a pack horse is another Quarter Horse. Duke here is really mild-mannered. He's calm and quiet. He's really gentle and laidback," she explained, "The gelding I picked to ride is a Mustang, so he's hardier than most horses. But, since he's been tamed for at least a few years, he's obedient, calm, and gentle."

"Of COURSE he is! He's had his nuts taken off," Daryl retorted.

She sighed and he knew she was probably rolling her eyes.

"Just get the mare's bridle, saddle pad, and saddle on," she snapped.

He brought the bit up to the dark-colored mare's mouth and she accepted it without any fuss, unlike Nelly. She held still as he slid the bridle up her face, making sure the cheek straps were flat, and brought the ear piece up behind her ears. Maybe there was something to be said about Bella's "horse whispering" skills.

He went to go fetch a saddle pad and brought it back to place it on the mare's back before going to fetch a saddle.

Bella already had one horse standing out in the aisle, waiting patiently while she finished getting the gelding she'd chosen to use as a pack horse ready.

Daryl led his mare out into the aisle to wait and watched as Bella finished cinching up the harness she'd put onto the chestnut-colored gelding. She slung something over his back that laid flat across his back but had 2 saddle bags on either side of it that rested against the gelding's sides. She tied it tight with some rope and then made her way to the front of the stall.

"All RIGHT, Duke. That's a good boy. Come on, baby. You ready ta go?" she crooned softly, leaning in to kiss his muzzle even as she stroked one of his cheeks and rested her other hand against the opposite one.

She reached down to take his reins in one hand and led him out of his stall. She made kissing noises and the dark, dapple bay gelding she'd chosen to ride followed after her. Daryl followed her, leading his own mare after the bay gelding.

Once they were out of the barn, Bella tied Duke's reins to the saddle horn of the gelding she'd be riding. She'd chosen a bridle with long, rope-like reins for that very reason, to allow Duke to follow her gelding but not so closely that it would bother the gelding she was going to be riding.

"Well, boys, and Lady, this is it," she announced.

She looked over at Daryl and asked, "Did you get Lady's saddle tight?"

"Of course I did!" Daryl snapped.

She rolled her cinnamon-colored eyes at him and headed over to check, laughing as she did.

"What?" he questioned.

"Lady's a 'belly puffer'," she informed him.

"What's a 'belly puffer'," Daryl inquired.

"She puffs her tummy out when you try to tighten the cinch so it won't be as tight around her tummy. Walk her around in a couple circles and I'll tighten the cinch again. If you don't, the saddle will slip and you'll fall right off," Bella told him.

Daryl sighed but did as she told him. Then he watched as she patted on the mare's stomach and then pointed to the loose cinch. She tightened it and stood straight again, nodding to him.

"All right. Can I get you ta help me climb up on Popeye? If you hadn't noticed, I'm kinda short," she joked.

Daryl actually laughed at that. She WAS tiny. She was only 5'0", compared to his 5'10" frame. She was petite, her features delicate. Yet she had curves that had certainly seemed to catch Shane's attention. She had large, full, 36DD breasts, a slender waist, and flaring hips that led to an ample, well-rounded ass and long, slender legs. Andrea, Carol, and Lori were always saying she was disproportionate in terms of her height and her curves. But she reminded him of a fairy or a pixie. And her name was Belladona, which was exotic and unique, yet her nickname was Bella or Bells, reminding him of Tinkerbell.

Daryl had caught himself looking at her several times before. And Shane was ALWAYS staring at her, watching her, smirking to himself. And it wasn't really a man's fault for staring at her. She was beautiful. She had a small chin, slim cheeks, a cute little nose with a slight upturn to the end of it, and a light sprinkling of faint freckles across her the bridge of her nose and a little of her cheeks. She had cinnamon-colored eyes with little flecks of green closer to the whites of her eyes and those almond-shaped eyes were framed with long, dark, thick lashes. Her hair was brown but had all different shades of natural highlights to it. Sometimes it almost looked light brown. Other times it almost looked auburn. She kept her hair in a layered style, parts of it being longer than others, and it was wavy, the longest part of it falling down to her shoulders. She had bangs that swooped down and tended to fall into her eyes, the shortest part of her bangs coming down to her cheek while the longest part came down to her chin. And those lips. She had full, sensual, slightly-pouty lips.

He heaved a big sigh, trying to give her the impression that he was annoyed, but went over to stand behind her.

"I've already got my foot up in the stirrup. It's kind of a stretch since Popeye here is probably at least 15.2 hands and I'm just a tiny little thing. Just give my ass a shove and I'll be up in no time," she told him.

He scrunched his face up and her beautiful face fell into an unimpressed expression of epic proportions.

"Oh for FUCK'S sake! Forget it. I'll go find something to climb up on or something," she huffed, easing her foot out of the stirrup and placing it back down on the ground.

She reached up to start easing the reins back over the gelding's head but Daryl stopped her, growling, "All right. Get yer damn foot back in the fuckin' stirrup."

"Fuck you," she spat, "I'm not stupid, Daryl. Ya don't wanna help? Fine. Just say so. And I didn't HAVE ta come with you today. I did it because Rick asked me and you need someone ta look out for your sorry ass."

"Yer a bitch. Ya know that?" he asked her.

"I'm not A bitch, Dixon. I'm THE BITCH. And it had BEST be in all caps," Bella corrected him, "I'm goin' but that doesn't mean I hafta be happy about it. Now either give me a boost or back the fuck off and I'll go find another way ta get up into the saddle."

He growled and she glared over her shoulder at him. He reached down to shove at her ass, pushing her upwards, and she was quick to swing right up into the saddle.

"Thanks, jackass," she stated, "Now let's go. We don't have all day and I wanna get this over with."

"Never realized ya were so fuckin' mouthy before," Daryl mumbled under his breath as he walked back to his mare, lifting his foot up to slide it into the stirrup and swinging right on up into the saddle.

He tucked his other foot into the metal loop, resting the heel of his boot behind the metal slot. He heard her make kissing noises as she nudged the bay gelding she was riding in the sides, urging him into a trot. He caught himself staring at her ass as it bounced up and down in the saddle.

"Ya never spent more than 5 minutes around me, Daryl. Kinda hard ta piss someone off in that short of a time span unless you're REALLY tryin'," she commented.

His brows rose. He hadn't realized she'd heard him.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to shake the thought of how her ass had felt against his hands. She was wearing those faded denim Daisy Dukes that only covered about half of her tanned, toned thighs and they were pretty damn tight across her ample, well-rounded ass. Those damn Daisy Dukes were TOO fucking tight. And it didn't help that her ass was firm with muscle and yet yielding under his touch. Her ass cheeks had fit his big hands so perfectly, spilling between his fingers a little. She had a black tank top with the words Jack Daniels – Tennessee Sour Mash Whiskey - across it in white lettering to go with it. And that tank top didn't leave much to the imagination either since it fit tight across her more-than-ample chest, showing off plenty of her cleavage and accenting her slim waist and those tanned arms.

She slowed her horse to a walk once they'd reached the tree line of the woods. She kept one hand on the saddle horn, her reins between the saddle horn and the palm of her hand, as she brought her other hand up to run her fingers through her hair to brush the brown locks out of her face.

Bella was silent, her eyes watching their surroundings closely as they rode along. Daryl noticed how she reached down to rub or pat at the gelding's neck as she rode along. She stole the occasional peek back at their pack horse to see how he was holding up, smiling as she caught a glimpse of the gelding plodding along behind her horse with his ears perked up.

The silence started getting to Daryl when they'd reached an hour into their ride and she STILL hadn't said a damn word to him.

Finally, he cracked, stating, "You've GOTTA fuckin' say somethin'. This silence is KILLIN' me."

"And just what am I supposed ta say, Dixon?" she questioned.

"I'm gonna start callin' ya Tinkerbell if ya keep that sassin' up," he threatened, "Ya look like a fragile little fairy but you've got a mouth on ya, just like Tinkerbell."

She looked over at him and cocked one brown brow, showing him that she clearly disapproved of the idea.

"Don't even THINK about it," she warned.

"And why's that, Tink?" he questioned, smirking as he saw her cast him a glare, narrowing those cinnamon-colored eyes at him.

"Ya know… It takes an AWFUL lot for me ta hate a person, Daryl. But you're startin' ta push your fuckin' luck," the tiny brunette pointed out.

He just laughed, his laughter lacking any sort of humor, and retorted, "You don't know NOTHIN' about hate."

She gave a single, feminine snort of laughter and looked away, commenting, "You'd be surprised."

"What could a girl like you know about hate?" he taunted, angry that she thought she had any reason to hate.

Some people just took things for granted. Hell she was probably some white-picket fence kid growing up and she just hated what the world had turned out to be because it wasn't what she'd had in mind.

"I don't hafta explain SHIT ta you, Dixon," she snapped, turning her head to give him a harsh glare.

And there it was, right in her eyes. It took some serious pain to put that kind of hatred in a person's eyes, that kind of rage that burned so deep inside.

He didn't say a word.

"Ya know what your problem is, Daryl? Ya fuckin' assume. Ya might be observant when it comes to the rest of the group but you don't know SHIT about me. So don't you sit there and fuckin' act like you know me. 'Cause you don't know SHIT," she snarled.

"Well… Why don't ya… ENLIGHTEN me, Tinkerbell?" he spat, his voice practically DRIPPING with sarcasm.

"Big word for an ignorant hick," she snapped back, "Why don't you go play a game of hide and go fuck yourself?"

He shot a harsh glare in her direction and then watched as she leaned back in the saddle a bit as the horses started down a slight hill.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked her, his brows wrinkling in confusion.

"I take it you're not a very experienced rider, are ya, Daryl?" she inquired.

He glared at her, answering, "I've rode enough ta know what the fuck I'm doin'."

She just laughed and explained, "Well, DIXON, EXPERIENCED riders know that you lean in the saddle ta help the horse out when they navigate hills. You lean forward if they go UP a hill and backward if they go DOWN a hill. They put more weight on their front legs when they go down a hill, so you're supposed to lean back in the saddle to put more weight back on their back legs to help them out. You lean forward when they go UP hills because they place more weight on their back legs. If you lean the wrong way, it could throw them off."

He'd never heard that before.

He watched as she patted her gelding's neck gently again before rubbing at him and patting again, silently praising him after he'd made it down the hill.

She reined her horse in and reached out with her free hand to put a hand out in front of him, making him rein his mare in too.

"What?" Daryl questioned.

"Shh…" Bella whispered before pointing to a doe and her fawn breaking through the trees and slowly making their way out into the path about 50 yards ahead of them, the doe cautiously looking around their surroundings before starting across the path.

Daryl reached back for his bow but saw Bella cut him a sharp glare and snarl a quiet, "NO."

The doe looked up and spotted them, bolting across the path and into the woods on the other side of the path, the fawn following close behind.

"Whaddya mean 'NO'?" Daryl spat, "Hell that could've been dinner!"

"So you'd just kill her then? And leave the fawn ta fend for itself or die?" she asked.

He sighed and slipped the bow back over his shoulder, shaking his head at her.

"There would've been plenty of meat for the group on that doe, Bella," he retorted.

"We'll find somethin' else," she replied.

"And if we don't?" he questioned.

"Then you can fuckin' blame me," she snapped, nudging her gelding into a walk and continuing on again.

As it turned out, they found a couple bucks and a couple rabbits. He even bagged 3 squirrels. It was a good day, better than he'd ever had when he'd gone out hunting by himself. And, as much as Daryl hated to admit it, Bella had picked up on the game before he had half of the time. He didn't know if it was because she was naturally in-tuned to her surroundings or if he was just off his game because she was so fucking distracting.

She'd been smart to follow the stream they'd found up to its source too since most of the game they'd caught had been heading towards the stream for water. They'd tied the buck across the pack horse's back and slipped the squirrels and rabbits into the saddle bags.

"I think we can go back," Daryl told her, "We've got enough food here for everyone in the group."

"Then go if you want," the tiny brunette said.

"What the hell ya mean 'then go if you want'? Ain't you comin'?" he demanded.

"You know how fuckin' long it's been since I got ta take a REAL bath, Dixon? I'm NOT goin' back there 'til I get that water," she informed him, sliding out of the saddle and heading for the pool of water underneath the falls that were cascading over the cliff and into the pool of shimmering water.

She reached up to tug her tank top up and over her head, tossing it to the ground and bending over to tug off one shoe first and then the other. She stripped all the way and Daryl just sat there, stunned speechless. Was she SERIOUSLY going to strip down and take a shower under the spray of the small waterfall?

She reached behind her to unclasp her bra and he nearly fucking choked on his own damn tongue when he saw her reach up to slide the straps of that black lace bra down her arms and let it hit the ground, exposing those large, full breasts to his hungry eyes. He shifted in the saddle a bit, feeling his groin tighten and knowing that he'd be growing hard if he kept staring. But he just couldn't pull his damn eyes from her body.

She popped the button on her shorts and slid the zipper down before shoving them down to her knees and letting them puddle at her feet. She kicked them behind her and his eyes locked onto the sight of her ass in those black lace panties. They were boy shorts but they were about two sizes too small, letting half of her ample, well-rounded ass hang out of the bottoms of them. She bent over and tugged them down her legs, revealing the last of her naked skin to blue eyes that greedily feasted on the sight of all that tanned skin.

She walked over to the water, slowly dipping her toes into it and biting her bottom lip. He watched as she slowly waded out into the water, her rosy nipples pearling and puckering as the cold water washed over her skin. She gave a little moan, letting her eyes drift shut, and he swallowed hard.

Daryl saw Bella sink down into the water and swim a bit before surfacing again, her eyes slowly opening. He'd never seen anything so beautiful as she reached up to run her hands over her hair. She swam over to the falls, carefully climbing up onto the little ledge above the pool of water and standing in the smaller pool that flowed into the larger one. She tipped her head back and brought her hands up to run them through her hair.

Daryl bit his bottom lip as he watched, the motion pulling those perfect breasts up into a VERY appealing position as she rinsed her hair beneath the falls. She stood under the spray for quite a while, her eyes closed and a small smile tugging at her lips as she reveled in the feeling of the cold water sluicing down her body. Then she began to run her hands over her skin, washing away the dirt and grime that had accumulated since the last bath she'd gotten to take. She spent extra time on those large breasts and between her thighs.

He squirmed a little more, unable to find enough room in his jeans as he watched her take that sinful shower right in front of him. He wanted so badly to slide into the water and let the cool depths relax all his tight muscles but he knew he'd embarrass himself if she saw him naked.

Finally, she tipped her head back down and opened her eyes.

"Aren't you comin' in?" Bella questioned, her eyes fixing on him for just a few seconds before the turned her back to him and presented him with the sight of her naked back.

"Nah. I'm fine," he answered, his greedy eyes roaming over her body.

He'd never seen a naked woman in person. Sure, Merle had had plenty of dirty mags laying around. So he had nothing to compare Bella too but he was sure what he was looking at was pure perfection.

"Suit yourself," she commented, using her hands to lift her hair as she basked in the cool water cascading down over her body.

When she was finally finished washing up under the falls, she made her way to the edge of that pool and gave a graceful dive into the one beneath it. Daryl watched as she plunged beneath the crystal clear waters, his eyes rapt on her every move.

The tiny brunette surfaced to catch her breath before dipping back under the water again, her ass and legs rising above the water and giving him just a tiny glimpse at her sun-bronzed skin slick with water.

It wasn't until she was wading back towards the shore that he noticed them. He sucked in a quick breath as the realization hit him like a ton of fucking bricks, right in the damn chest. How the FUCK had he missed them?!

Scars riddled her perfect skin, some new and some old. Some from blades, some from a belt or belt buckle, and still others from a burning object. They were scattered over her ribs, stomach, and hips.

She sighed as she started picking up her clothes and stated, "You said I know NOTHING about hate, Daryl. You have no IDEA how wrong you are. Then again… I guess it takes one ta know one. I've noticed you never take your shirt off either. As long as you keep your damn mouth shut, I'll keep mine shut. If you wouldn't have been busy gawkin' at me, ya would've noticed 'em when I first started strippin' down. They're all over my back too."

"How…" he started to ask but found that he couldn't finish his sentence as she tugged her panties up her legs.

"The same way you got yours, Daryl. Someone was 'KIND' enough ta give 'em to me," she answered.

"But who would –," he began.

"Who would give them to me?" she interrupted him, her eyes meeting his as she eased her shorts up those tanned legs that seemed to go on for miles.

He just nodded dumbly as she wiggled her ass a little as she eased her shorts the rest of the way up and buttoned them up, sliding the zipper up.

"My foster father was a real mean son of a bitch. He got worse when he got ta drinkin'," she said simply.

He frowned. Not her. She shouldn't have had to go through that shit. Hell it was bad enough that HE'D experienced it. But his Bella – Wait! HIS Bella? Where the fuck had THAT thought come from?

He shook his head. She shouldn't have had to experience that.

"I might look like a tiny Tinkerbell ta you, Daryl," she stated, her voice soft for the first time since she'd agreed to go out on the hunting trip with him for Rick, "But that doesn't mean I'm fuckin' fragile."

No. She was FAR from it, as the scars showed.

She was quick to slip back into her bra and tug her tank top over her head, running her fingers through her hair to get all the tangles out and then teasing it a bit to give it some volume. Finally, she tugged on her socks and shoes.

Then she headed over to her gelding's side. She heaved a sigh when she saw her predicament.

Daryl noticed her staring at first the saddle and then down at her feet. He slid out of his own saddled to head around her horse's front to stand behind her.

"Get yer foot in the stirrup and I'll give ya a boost," he offered.

She turned around to face him and gazed up into his eyes, those cinnamon-colored ones captivating him.

He was so lost in those eyes as she leaned in, her lips brushing over his jaw and her breathing fanning over his skin, that he didn't even see where her hand had crept to until he felt her tiny hand wrap around his cock over his jeans and give him a firm squeeze.

"Better put that thing away and quit pokin' me with it, Dixon," she teased, "That shit isn't gonna getcha anywhere. Trust me. I've lived and learned and there's no point in fuckin' someone that won't stick around after the deed's done."

He groaned and tried to back up but she followed him until his back hit the tree, her hand rubbing firmly at the erection that was straining against the zipper of his jeans even as her nose nuzzled at his jaw.

"It's a fuckin' shame though. A man as hot as you, a man as HARD as you, wantin' little ol' me? It's flattering really. But I'm set in my ways. I know what I want, zombie apocalypse or not. I know EXACTLY what I want," she explained.

He couldn't fucking breathe, not with her touching him. Hell her hand was practically scalding him. It was as if she was able to touch him right through the denim of his jeans and the cotton of his boxers. But nothing else mattered right then except for one question.

"Whaddya want?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

She smiled up at him and answered, "I want a man that loves me for me, not my tits or my ass or my mouth. I want a man that can make me laugh when I wanna cry, that can make me grin when I wanna choke the shit out of somebody. I want a man that can handle all the shit I dish out and can dish it RIGHT back at me. I want a man that doesn't mind me holdin' him close at night, someone to protect me and comfort me when times get tough. I don't care what he looks like or what he did before the world went to shit. I don't care how dark his past was or how rough around the edges he is. All that matters is that he makes me happy, that he truly LOVES me. I don't want perfect. Perfect doesn't exist. I want REAL love, raw and irresistible and breath-taking. Call me a sap. But that's what I want, Dixon. And Shane's already offered me his dick any time I want it."

She rolled her eyes and added, "I was quick ta turn that 'oh so lovely' little offer down."

So Shane had offered to sleep with her? Daryl's jaw clenched at just the idea. He'd seen the way the fucking jackass looked at her when she walked down to the campsite for any reason. She was like Daryl, keeping her distance from the others and even him for that matter. She chose to stay in the small tent Shane had spared for her, thinking he could earn his way into her pants. It was tiny, just big enough for her sleeping bag to fit inside, but she made do. She didn't fuss about anything and she was always one of the last ones to accept food. Yet Shane was always trying to go on supply runs with her, do anything he could to spend more time around her or help her out. Daryl hadn't missed it. And neither had Lori. Hell Lori was just waiting for an excuse to kick Bella out of the group since Shane had taken a special interest in her instead of Lori and Andrea was RIGHT there with her.

"You know what that ogre told me?" Bella asked, drawing Daryl out of his thoughts, "He told me he'd promise ta protect me and provide for me 'full time' if I sucked his cock every now and then or let him fuck me."

Daryl's nostrils flared in anger and his jaw clenched. The fucker had tried to proposition her? Use her for sexual favors and protect her in return? Well the fucker was supposed to be protecting the group in general anyway!

"You don't hafta fuckin' do that," Daryl growled, "Ya don't owe that fucker SHIT."

She gave him a little smile, replying, "Oh I know. I told him he could go fuck himself for all I cared. I told him it was never gonna fuckin' happen. Then I walked off and left him standin' there."

Daryl gave a single snort of laughter at that. At least she had the balls to stick up for herself.

She backed away from him, letting her hand fall from the place he'd wanted it most, and said quietly, "I've been used before and I'm not goin' back there again. Not for ANYONE."

She shook her head hard and Daryl took a step closer to her, reaching out to cup her chin in his hand and force her to look up at him, cinnamon eyes meeting sapphire ones.

"Ya want a man's touch, ya come ta ME," he told her.

He left it at that, left her to think about it as his hands found her hips and turned her around. He'd never been so bold in all his life when it came to the opposite sex.

"Get your foot into the stirrup and I'll give ya push," Daryl instructed.

She eased the gelding's reins up over his head and behind the saddle before lifting her leg way up to slip her tiny foot into the stirrup. Daryl's hands found her ass and he gave her a push, letting his hands linger a little longer than necessary. She made it up into the saddle and smiled down at him.

"I'll think about it," she informed him before biting her bottom lip, "That's all I can guarantee right now."

He swallowed and nodded to her, walking around in front of her horse to get to his own. If she actually considered messing around with him… Daryl was in for a WORLD of shit.

Daryl got to know more about her on the way back to the farm. To avoid her asking questions about him, he fired one question after another at her. He learned that her favorite color was dark red. She'd been an editor for a big company there in Atlanta before the world had gone to shit but it was hard for him to picture her cooped up in a cubicle all damn day. She just didn't seem like the prim, proper type so it was hard to picture her in skirts or things like that. Her boss had hit on her all the time, flattering her with gifts and taking her out to dinner. But she wasn't the kind that was impressed with people flashing their money around and she hadn't been into the guy. She just didn't want to lose her job. Even though she'd made a nice salary, she'd always been a bargain shopper. She'd liked to ride horses in her free time or write when she wasn't working. He learned that she'd lost two older brothers since the outbreak and the little girl she'd been looking out for had been killed too. She'd met up with a group of survivors there in Atlanta before getting separated from them. Bella had gone with a couple guys from the group on a supply run and they cut and ran, leaving her behind, when a horde of walkers ambushed their small group. So she'd fought fiercely and fearlessly against the walking dead until Daryl, Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn had found her, her back against the wall as the walkers started closing in on her. He learned all kinds of things about her.

Daryl didn't see her again until the sun had gone down. She'd tended to the horses while he'd skinned and cleaned the game he'd caught while they were out on their hunting trip. He'd passed the meat around to the group, saving a couple squirrels for himself and a rabbit for Bella.

He heard a twig snap and jerked his head up, looking around. He saw a figure heading towards his campsite in the dark, quickly reaching for his crossbow.

"EASY, tiger," she teased, "It's just me. I smelled ya roastin' that meat and I thought I'd come see if I could bum some off of ya. I don't need much. Just whatever you can spare. And it's fuckin' FREEZING in that tent. Who would've guessed the temperature would drop so much tonight? It's usually SWELTERING out here."

He chuckled and gestured with a nod of his head in the direction of the meat roasting over the fire, stating, "Saved ya a rabbit."

"Well, I feel bad for Thumper but he's just gonna hafta get over it. This bitch is STARVING," she informed him.

He chuckled again and said, "Should be about ready ta eat too."

She smiled at that and took a seat across the fire from him, reaching down to slide her Doc Martin shoes off and revealing tiny bare feet. She crossed her long, slender legs Indian style and held her hands out towards the flames, warming them a bit before bringing them up to rub at her arms.

"Come 'ere," Daryl told her, jerking his head backwards.

She cocked her head to one side, those brown brows wrinkling in confusion.

"You're freezin'. Ya said so yerself," he reminded her, "Now come 'ere. I ain't gonna fuckin' bite."

She giggled a little but gave up her spot to pick up her shoes and toss them down next to the old hearth, taking a seat next to Daryl. He reached out to drape an arm over her shoulders, easing her over to sit next to him. She smiled up at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I never figured you for a cuddler, Dixon," she razzed playfully.

"I'm not," he retorted, "But this is an exception. Can't have ya gettin' sick. Yer the only woman that doesn't sass when she's asked ta do shit. Well, except for go on the huntin' trip with me today."

She giggled a little and asked, "So you're only keepin' me warm so I can be used for random jobs ta help out the group? I see how it is, Dixon."

He chuckled and said, "Yer a good worker. Always have been."

She just shrugged her shoulders, looking at the fire.

"Oh, and by the way, a person can't get sick because of the weather. That's a myth. Sure. They can get frostbite or hypothermia but they can't catch a cold or anything like that because it's cold. It's the germs that get to them," she explained.

"Yer just FULL of weird little facts," he teased.

She shrugged her shoulders again and he eased the stick he was roasting the meat on back from the fire to take a good look at it.

"It's done," he announced, "Here. You take the bigger one. That's the rabbit. The meat's sweeter, tenderer. I think you'll like it."

She pouted, looking up at him, and said, "But it has more meat on it."

"If you can't finish it, I'll eat the rest," he tried to bargain.

She smiled at that and nodded, reaching out to accept the plate he'd put the meat on and a fork as he offered them to her.

They ate in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comfortable one. He found that, while she'd answer questions he asked or offer a comment here and there, she didn't talk as much as the others of the group. Instead, she tended to observe. She was the kind of person that hung back and watched the others interact but kept her distance from them, just like he did. But, when he asked her questions, she answered them truthfully, even if the information she provided wasn't something most people would be willing to share. She was brutally honest, whether she approved of the topic of discussion or not.

She wound up only eating about 3/4 of the rabbit before announcing, "I can't eat another fuckin' bite or I'll explode. I just don't eat much. It was DELICIOUS though. Who would've guessed Thumper tasted better than chicken?"

He chuckled and took the meat from her, quickly finishing what she hadn't eaten and then setting the plate and fork on the hearth.

She rested her head on his shoulder and gave a sigh, murmuring quietly, "I'm fuckin' EXHAUSTED."

"Why dontcha go ta bed?" he questioned.

"I sleep better when it's cold, don't get me wrong," she explained, "But that tiny tent seals the cold in. So it's literally like 30 fucking degrees in there."

Daryl sighed. He'd known it was going to come down to this. As hard as he'd tried, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head ALL fucking day. And he knew that he'd wind up finding his way to her tent, whether she'd invited him or not. He just couldn't get her out of his head, couldn't get her out from under his skin.

"So ya want me ta come stay with ya," he said.

It wasn't a question. He knew what she was hinting at.

"Thought you'd never ask," she commented, standing up and bending over to get her shoes, her ass dangerously close to his face, "Get whatever shit ya need and let's go."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. She wasn't even going to try to deny it.

He grabbed his bow and quill and got to his own feet. He doused the fire out and followed closely behind the tiny brunette as she led the way back to her tent. She unzipped it and got right down onto her hands and knees, crawling inside. He bit his bottom lip, watching her ass as she crawled into the tent. But he forced his attention away from her.

Daryl placed his bow just outside the tent's entrance and told her, "Might as well get situated and comfortable before I get in there. There's not enough space for us both ta be movin' around and tryin' ta get situated in there."

He heard her moving around and getting situated before she called out, "All right. I'm situated."

Daryl kicked his boots off outside the tent and climbed into the tent, zipping it shut behind him. He crawled his way up the sleeping bag, knowing that there was a blanket underneath it since she always shook the blanket out every morning after she got up, and eased it back. He gasped, falling back onto his ass.

"Jesus fuckin' CHRIST, Bella!" he nearly growled.

Shit he hadn't figured she'd be NAKED under there!

Her brows wrinkled in confusion and she didn't hesitate to point out, "You fuckin' wanted it out there today, Daryl. Don't tell me ya didn't. You were hard as fuckin' rock and stiff as a goddamn board. And I KNOW you were watchin' me when I was standin' under the falls and swimmin'. You were ready for me before I even backed you into that tree. So don't tell me ya weren't. Now, all of a sudden, it's a fuckin' problem when I'm naked? Fine. I'll pull some clothes on. I'm sorry I assumed you still wanted me. I was clearly wrong. If you wanna leave, fine. If not, just… I'll pull on some fuckin' clothes."

"All that shit you said out there," he reminded her, "What about that, huh? You said ya wanted a man that –,"

"Yeah well… I realized somethin' between then and now, Daryl. Life's too fuckin' short. And no, I'm not gonna fuck someone just because I want his dick. Hell if that's all I wanted, I could've taken Shane up on his fucking offer. You're different from all the other guys I met. I just thought…" she started before trailing off and shaking her head as she finished, "But I was wrong."

"Ya thought what?" he questioned.

"It doesn't fuckin' matter," Bella replied, "Turn your head if my 'nudity' offends you."

But Daryl couldn't turn away.

Instead, he reached out to wrap his hand around her wrist as she pushed herself up into a seated position, the sleeping bag falling to expose her naked breasts, those nipples hard and puckered from the cold air hitting them.

"Why me?" Daryl demanded.

"WHAT?" she asked.

"Why me? Why pick me instead of one of the other guys?" he questioned.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, Dixon, Hershel and Dale are older than my foster father was. That just doesn't turn me on at ALL. Rick's got his hands full with a pregnant Lori and an ever-disappearing Carl so I'm not gonna get involved in that mess. Glenn's so wrapped up in Maggie that nothing else matters to him. And Shane's just not my type at ALL. T-Dog's flirted with me a little here and there but he's not exactly my type either. Shane's a big ass ogre. T's just… Well I look at him as more of a friend than anything," she explained.

"So I'm the only other option then," he thought aloud, "That's great ta know, Bella."

"I didn't fuckin' say that! Hell there could be a THOUSAND other men and I'd still want YOU, Daryl," she snapped, growing a little irritated at the whole situation of them fighting in her tiny, cramped little tent in hissed whispers, "In case you hadn't noticed, you snappy jackass, you're the most reliable man in the whole damn group. You protect the group and provide for it, whether ya want to or not. Ya know how ta hunt and track and fish. You could just as easily survive out there on your own but ya stick around here ta help everyone else out because ya just can't bare ta leave 'em ta fend for themselves. You're overworked and underappreciated but I've NEVER, not even ONCE, heard you bitch around about it when someone asks for your help. You're the strongest son of a bitch I've ever known. And, ta top that all off, you've got looks ta go with it. You're smart, Daryl, smarter than ya give yourself credit for. And you're fearless. You're sexy and the biggest fucking baddass I've EVER known. But more than anything, you're the ONE man that could ever understand me, that could ever comprehend what I've been through. I didn't think you'd judge me. But I was wrong."

Her words hit him like a ton of fucking bricks, sucking the air right out of his lungs. He was speechless. She didn't give a shit about sexual favors. Not really. She just wanted someone to understand her, to LOVE her.

He watched as she looked first down at the sleeping back and then out the other side of the tent, avoiding his eyes. Here she was, bearing herself to him, both her body and her broken heart. She was completely vulnerable, completely exposed.

"Forget it…" she whispered, "Forget I ever brought it up…"

He reached out to cup her tiny chin in his big hand and turned her face towards his, peering down at her as the moonlight filtered in through the side of the tent, shining over her tanned skin. He found tears glistening in her eyes and she looked everywhere but into his eyes, avoiding making eye contact with him at all costs.

"Bella…" Daryl started, his chest tightening, "I'm not good for nobody."

"And neither am I," was her response, her eyes finally meeting his, "THAT'S why I thought you… Why I thought we…"

She shook her head and looked down again, the first of her tears slipping silently down her faintly freckled cheeks, wetting those long, dark, thick lashes. He let her chin go and she reached down to pull the unzipped sleeping bag up to cover her chest, covering herself from his gaze, shutting him out again.

"Just go…" she whispered, reaching up to wipe at first one of her eyes and then the other with first one hand and then the other.

She gave a tiny sniff and added, "I won't bother ya again. I'm good at keepin' my distance."

It was like a kick in the gut. Watching her just shut down, just shut him out and build up those walls again, it woke a part of him up, a part of him that was seated deep inside. It was a part of himself that he hadn't felt in YEARS.

Of COURSE she was good at keeping her distance. She distanced herself from everyone else because she was scared of getting attached to anyone, scared of getting hurt. Just like he was. It was her coping method.

She lied back down and pulled the sleeping bag up to her chin, rolling over to turn her back to him. And he made his decision. Just like that.

He reached up and popped one button on his shirt open, his fingers working each one open until they were all open and he was able to slide the cut-off sleeves down his arms and off of him. He let it fall to the floor of the tiny tent before he stood on his knees, working the buckle of his belt open. He popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down, pushing his jeans and boxers down to his knees before sitting down and tugging them and his socks off. When he was finally naked, he reached out for the sleeping bag, lifting it up and sliding underneath of it. He slid right over until he was pressed right up against her, his front to her back.

Still, Bella remained motionless, speechless.

"Bella, I'm really goin' out on a fuckin' limb here," Daryl pointed out, "You've gotta fuckin' say somethin', do somethin'."

"You don't hafta do shit, Dixon," she mumbled quietly, "If you don't wanna touch me, fine. I get it. You don't have to. And I'd never ask you ta do somethin' ya didn't wanna do. I'm not that kinda person. Havin' someone force their way onto you isn't exactly a walk in the fuckin' park."

The last sentence was practically dripping with venom. He froze.

"Someone… Did that ta you?" he asked.

She remained silent and that bothered him.

"Bella…?" he pressed.

"Shane was too much like HIM, too cocky, too confident, too dominating. I didn't hafta sleep with him ta know what kinda man he is. T-Dog wouldn't have ever truly understood," she said simply.

That's when Daryl knew. He KNEW she was the strongest damn woman he'd ever known. She'd been abused, in every sense of the word, and she'd come out on top.

"When…?" Daryl asked.

"5 years ago, when I was 16. I thought I loved him. I really did. Daddy didn't approve, go fuckin' figure. But Daddy tended ta have roamin' eyes himself. This guy I was datin'… He took me out for dinner, took me out to a movie. Then he pulled off on the side of the road on the way back ta my place ta take me home. He asked me if I'd enjoyed the night. I told him I had. And I meant it. He told me he knew how we could make the night better. I was startin' ta catch on by then and I told him I thought I'd better be gettin' home before my parents got mad and I got in trouble. God knows trouble with Daddy was all I needed. Hell the fucker beat me for much less than breakin' curfew. But the guy just told me it'd be fine, that he'd still have me home on time. He kept gettin' pushier and pushier and I kept tellin' him no and he tried ta grab me but I smacked him. Well guess what? The fucker was stronger than I was. So he did what he wanted anyway. Imagine THAT for your first time, Daryl. Your first and ONLY time," she murmured quietly.

Daryl's chest tightened and his blood boiled. His jaw clenched in anger and his nostrils flared as he unconsciously brought his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

"And I still got my ass beat when I got home. So it was a STELLAR date," she said, giving a laugh that lacked any humor.

He gave her a little squeeze and she gave a tiny laugh, joking, "Keep that shit up and I'm gonna think ya actually want me, Dixon."

"Yeah well… Ya weren't wrong when ya said I wanted ya. I did. More than I'd ever wanted ANYTHING. The more I learn about ya –," he started to explain.

"The more ya feel sorry for my sorry ass," she tried to finish for him.

"The more I wanna know," he corrected her.

"Well listen ta YOU, Dixon," she teased lightly, "That could've been a line from one of those shitty, sappy chick flicks."

"Shut up," he snapped, fake anger in his voice.

She just giggled and he smiled. They'd managed to lighten the mood, even after she'd revealed some pretty heavy shit about her past.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm goin' ta sleep, Dare," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone, reaching up and back to sift her fingers through his shaggy hair and gently scratch at his scalp with her nails.

He let his eyes drift shut and a deep, rumbling purr-like noise coursed up from his chest. It was the first time any of the group members had ever called him by a nickname and, surprisingly, he liked it. Just like he reveled in the way the feeling of her scratching at his scalp, something he'd never experienced before.

She eased her hand out of his hair after a few moments and she let it roam on down his shoulder and arm, clear down to his elbow, before she wrapped her arms around herself and wiggled herself backwards, pressing closer to him.

"GOD it's fuckin' cold in here!" she muttered to herself.

And she WAS cold. He could feel the goose bumps covering her skin, her skin cold to the touch as it pressed against his.

He ran one hand up and down her arm, trying to warm her up, and she rolled over to face him, burying her face in his chest and nuzzling at him with the tip of her nose and those full, sensual lips. He froze when she pressed a kiss to the tattoo over his heart. He could feel her breasts pressing against his stomach, her lips on his skin, her fingertips ghosting up his spine and making him shudder.

Bella stole a peek up at him, her cinnamon-colored eyes meeting his bright blue ones, as her tongue darted out of her mouth to lap at his salty skin. She worked it over his collarbone and he shivered. She gave a wicked little smirk and gently sank her teeth into his skin. He gave a soft growl and she slid a hand down his back, letting her nails graze lightly down his spine. His back bowed and he gave a groan.

"So ya like it rough, huh?" she teased, her hot breath fanning his sensitive skin.

"I've never…" Daryl confessed.

She cocked her head to one side and asked, "Never had it rough?"

"Nah. I've never had it… PERIOD," he admitted.

She gasped, her eyes growing real wide.

His own eyes narrowed at her and he glared down at her. He'd been afraid of this, afraid that she wouldn't want him once she figured it out. Guys wanted a virgin. They viewed taking a girl's virginity as winning some kind of trophy or something. They talked about fucking virgins just as often as they did about screwing a slut. But girls didn't want a fucking virgin. They were clumsy, nervous, inexperienced. They wanted a man that had skill and experience.

"It's just… I mean you're such a badass, Daryl. And you're the hottest guy I've ever seen. No lie. So it's really shocking to hear that women weren't flockin' around ya before all this shit broke out," she confided, "Doesn't mean it's gonna change the way I look at ya. Fuck, it makes ya even sexier if ya ask me. We all hafta learn sometime, now don't we? Even porn stars had ta start somewhere. So it doesn't matter if you're a virgin. We can learn together. Shit I've only had sex the one time, like I told ya. So it's no biggie. It's all about learnin' what your partner likes and doesn't like, from what I hear," she explained.

His brows wrinkled. She wasn't pissed? She wasn't disappointed?

She gave him a wicked little grin and waggled her brows at him, purring, "Just means I get ta corrupt ya."

He chuckled at that and she bit her bottom lip before informing him, "I'm experienced in other stuff. Just not sex. So I can walk ya through most of it. I figure sex will probably be the easiest part. I mean… Our bodies are kinda wired ta know what ta do. It's not hard. Ya just work your hips is all. I'm told I'm AMAZING at givin' head, according to the one real boyfriend I had after high school. But I'm not too confident on the whole handjob thing. So you'll hafta teach me how ta do that if you want me ta do that for ya. But I can walk ya through finger-fuckin' me or goin' down on me. You know how ta kiss?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes and he was thankful that the moonlight wouldn't show the blush that was creeping up his neck and cheeks.

"Ah. That's easy too," she assured him, "It's all tongue and lips. Ya just do what ya think feels good, what ya think feels right. Personally, I tend to flick the tip of my tongue against a man's or swirl my tongue in a circle around his. And then you can kinda massage the side of their tongue with your own. But they REALLY love it when I suck on their tongue."

She winked at him and leaned up, bringing her hand up behind his head to slide her fingers through his shaggy hair and ease his head down to hers. She found his bottom lip and took it between her teeth, gently nipping and nibbling at it before sucking on it.

"Nipping, nibbling, and sucking on their lips seem to be acceptable too," she stated.

He groaned and brought a hand up behind her head, his fingers tangling in the brown locks as he tipped her head back and he pressed his lips to her upper lip since she hadn't given up nibbling on his bottom lip yet. He had a feeling he was going to be a quick learner with her as a teacher. He wasn't too confident when it came to interacting with the opposite sex but she didn't seem like the kind to make fun of him. Had it been any other woman, he would've walked when she voiced her surprise at him being a virgin. But not Bella.

She released his bottom lip and pressed her lips to both of his, his lips slightly-parted. She followed that kiss with one with her own lips slightly-parted. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue, from one corner of his mouth to the other, and his own tongue darted out of his mouth, seeking hers out. He had no idea what the fuck he was doing but, damn it, he wanted to learn! He wanted to tease and please like she did.

Bella met his tongue with her own, teasing him with little flicks of the tip of her tongue against his. He fisted his hand in her hair and pressed his lips more firmly to hers, chasing her tongue into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his in a few circles before flicking the tip of her tongue against his again. Then she started to massage his tongue with her own. He mimicked her movements. But he was lost when she captured his tongue between those sinful lips and began to suck on it. She sucked gently at first and he groaned into her mouth, feeling his groin tighten and his testosterone spike. She sucked greedily at it when she discovered that he liked it and he couldn't stop the roll his hips gave, grinding his hardening cock against her tummy.

She eased her lips away from his and murmured softly against his lips, "So your lips and tongue are sweet spots. I'll remember that. And your spine. Let's see if you've got any more."

She eased her hand out of his hair to bring it down and press against his strong shoulder.

Daryl looked down at her, his brows wrinkling. But didn't she want him?

"Roll over, Dixon. I want you on your back," Bella informed him.

He swallowed. That required really trusting her, to just hand over all dominance like that. But he knew that he was stronger than she was. And he didn't figure that she'd try to hurt him, considering what she'd been through when she was younger. She'd also said earlier that she'd never make him do anything he didn't want to.

So he rolled over onto his back and she got onto all fours over top of him, gazing down at him. The position made her large breasts bounce and sway, teasing and taunting him. He licked his lips, his eyes fastened to the heavenly globes as the moonlight spilled in through the tint, illuminating her skin and completely captivating him.

"You can taste and tease and touch any part of me ya want, big guy," she said, "We'll get ta that in a bit. I PROMISE. First, I wanna figure out what you like and don't like. And I want you ta be BRUTALLY honest with me, all right?"

He nodded, his eyes finally finding hers again, and she smirked down at him, lowering herself down onto him. His hands found her hips, pulling her flush against him. He wanted to feel her, every part of her, pressed against him. And he wasn't disappointed. He felt every curve, every silken inch of her skin, pressed to his own skin.

"Let's see about those ears…" she purred, leaning down to press kisses across his cheek and nibble lightly at his jaw, making her way back to his ears.

He turned his head to give her better access and his hands tightened on her hips as he felt her hot breath ghosting over his ear. She nibbled along the rise of his ear and his hands roamed down and around to fill themselves with that ample, well-rounded ass, his hips rolling as he rocked her down against him.

"Mmm…" she hummed before nibbling lightly at his earlobe.

He grunted, his hips jerking again. He'd never felt anything as arousing as her mouth at his ear.

She sucked gently at his earlobe and his breath caught in his throat. But when she slid that wicked tongue over his ear, his whole body shuddered and one of his big hands roamed up to press against her back, between her shoulder blades. She worked her tongue INTO his ear and wiggled it and he couldn't stop the growl that coursed up his throat, deep and rumbling. She gave a soft moan with her tongue still inside his ear and he grunted, his hips bucking.

She slowly eased her tongue out of his ear and whispered into his ear, her lips pressed right against it, "Looks like your ears are sweet spots too, Dare."

He'd never been called by a nickname before. But right now, he didn't give a flying fuck WHAT she called him. She was driving him fucking CRAZY!

He was so fucking hard it was bordering on painful. He'd NEVER been harder, and just because he was a virgin didn't mean he'd never had an erection before or had jerked himself off.

"What about those nipples?" she asked, sliding down his body.

He groaned, instantly missing the heat of her breath and her voice teasing his ear. He looked down to watch as she let her tongue slowly slide out of her mouth and flick over his nipple. His head fell back and his eyes drifted shut as he brought a hand up into her hair. She swirled her tongue around the hardening peak and then started to suck gently on it. She gave a tiny nip before she gently raked her teeth over the sensitive peak. Then her mouth disappeared and his eyes cracked open as he lifted his head off the pillow.

Bella gazed up at him and winked before flicking her tongue over his skin, making her way from his chest down his slender stomach to flatten her tongue and lave it up over his sparse happy trail. He groaned, his hands fisting in the blanket beneath them as she nuzzled at the thin line of hair above his navel. She gently nipped at the skin just above his navel and then did the same to the skin just below it. She smiled up at him and he focused on just breathing, which seemed to be getting harder and harder the longer she teased him.

She hadn't been kidding when she'd told him she knew what she was doing. If things were this good and she wasn't even touching his cock yet, he couldn't even BEGIN to imagine what it would be like to have sex with her.

She leaned down and swirled her tongue over first one of his hips and then the other. Then she moved further south, nuzzling at the patch of wiry hair that grew between his strong thighs with the tip of her nose before she pressed a kiss to first one of his thighs and then the other.

She got back up onto all fours and informed him, "As much as I'd really love ta suck ya off, Dare, I don't think you'd last too long when you're that hard, baby. We can always get to that later. You don't hafta be shy ta ask me for favors. And you don't hafta be shy ta tell me you wanna do things ta me either."

He nodded to her and she crawled back up his body, asking, "How you wanna do this, baby?"

He'd always thought he'd hate little pet names. But he didn't mind it when the word spilled from her lips. It shocked the shit out of him to be honest.

He just stared at her, unsure of what their options were.

She leaned down to steal a quick kiss, pressing her lips to his for a few seconds and then pulling back, before she commented, "There are PLENTY of positions, from my understanding. I just didn't know if there was any specific one you wanted to try. I think the most practical with the tiny tent we're in would be missionary or me sitting on your lap. So we could do it with me in your lap and you can either lay down or sit up or we could do it with one or the other of us on top of the other while we lay down. Or you could even fuck me from behind while I lay on my stomach. It's up to you."

While he was still unsure of what he was doing, he still wanted to please her, still wanted to take her breath away like she'd done to him.

"Well ya know I'M ready. What about you?" Daryl questioned.

She smiled down at him and reached down to take one of his hands, guiding it between her thighs. His rough fingertips brushed over her slick entrance and she gasped, her head tipping back and her eyes drifting shut, a look of pure bliss stealing over her beautiful face.

"Baby, pleasin' you, seein' your reactions and hearin' you make those noises for me, that gets me just as worked up as it gets you," she explained.

His fingers slipped and slid over her and she gave a short little whine. It was breathy but sexy. He bit his bottom lip as he gazed up at her, finding her gazing down at him with lust filling her eyes.

"It wouldn't be fair if I didn't let YOU explore, now would it?" she asked, "Scoot over and let me lie down, Dare."

He didn't hesitate. Soon enough, she was lying on her back for him, those pretty thighs spread wide open. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over her body, every silken inch of it.

"It's all right…" his beautiful little brunette murmured quietly, "You can touch or tease or taste any part of me you want to. I did my exploring. Now you can if you want."

If he wanted? Was she fucking crazy?

He straddled her body on all fours, gazing down at her, his blue orbs finding her cinnamon ones. She smiled up at him and that's all he needed.

"Tell me if I'm doin' it wrong," Daryl told her.

She just nodded and he leaned down, his mouth finding her nipple and latching on. He sucked gently, his eyes never leaving her face. He watched as she tipped her head back and her back arched, pushing herself closer to his mouth even as she brought a hand up into his hair. He sucked a bit harder as he heard a moan spill from between those full, sensual lips of hers. She bit her bottom lip, another moan bubbling up from her throat, and he sucked greedily.

Bella's hand fisted in his hair and she sighed, "Fuck… Daryl, that's AMAZING…"

He smirked to himself and eased his mouth back, turning his head to give her other nipple special attention. He didn't want to leave it feeling left out. When he'd paid his dues to that one, he gave a long, slow breath on it and she gave a husky moan, her back arching and her head tipping back as her eyes drifted shut, her hands fisting in his hair and the blanket beneath them.

He got an idea. She seemed to like nibbling on him so he'd turn the tables on her. He slid down her body and turned his head to the side, nibbling his way up her leg, starting at her ankle and making his way up to the bend of her knee. Once he hit that point, he started pressing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses up the inside of her thigh, his tongue teasing and tasting her skin. She went wild beneath him, her hand fisting in his hair as she sighed and gasped. Her empty hand went up to fist in her own hair as she moaned his name.

"Daryl…!" she cried.

His name had never sounded better than when it was spilling from her lips, filled with pleasure and lust.

He nuzzled at the little upside-down triangle of brown curls that she kept between her thighs. She froze, her eyes growing wide. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched his every move intently.

He looked down at her pussy, finding that she was practically DRIPPING for him. She was ready. He didn't know a WHOLE lot about the sex department but he DID know that the wetter a woman was, the better the sex was. Supposedly it just made things a HELL of a lot easier.

She moaned, sinking her teeth into her lip a little deeper as she watched him get back onto all fours and crawl up her body.

"Decide ya couldn't wait anymore?" Bella asked, her voice teasing as her eyes roamed over him.

He chuckled and she grinned up at him, stating, "Ya know… I'm kinda prepared. I never really ANTICIPATED this, but I've been carryin' somethin' around with me since I saw it a couple months back. I thought it'd be a good idea ta snag it and put it in my pack, just in case. And now I'm glad I did."

His brows wrinkled and she sat up. He scooted back, giving her a bit more space, as she turned and reached out for her pack. She unzipped it and fished around in it for a bit before giving a wicked grin and pulling something out of it. He saw that it was a box.

She shook it and he cocked his head to one side in curiosity. But she held it out for him to inspect it and he read the words on the box, his eyes growing wide even as he tried to fight the smile that was twitching at the corner of his lips.

Ultra-Thin Large Size Magnums.

"Were ya plannin' on Shane havin' a big cock?" he teased.

She scrunched her face up, clearly disgusted by the idea of Shane's dick, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"No," she answered, leaning in to nuzzle along his jaw as she opened the box and eased a packet out before carefully slipping the box back into her pack, "See… I kinda had a crush on this REALLY hot redneck… Everyone in the group kinda made fun of him and he distanced himself from everyone else like I was used ta doin'. But he was just so fucking…. IRRESISTIBLE that I didn't wanna stay away. I wanted ta get ta know him. And I got ta know a LITTLE about him today. I knew if I ever had sex, I wanted it ta be with him, even BEFORE today."

He'd never felt more humbled in his life.

"And, I'll admit it, I was kinda hopin' he was packin' in the cock department," she teased with a wink.

Daryl chuckled at that.

Bella eased back from him and asked, "You know how ta put one of these on?"

He sighed and she giggled, replying, "Well… I studied the box long and hard… Shit. That came out a little wrong."

He laughed at that and questioned, "What'd the box say?"

"See… Apparently you pinch the tip, because you need a little space at the end or something like that. So you pinch the tip and then you slide it up the length of your shaft. But you wanna make sure that you can't feel or see any holes in the rubber and that it fits snugly but not so tightly that it's gonna cut off your circulation or cause you pain or anything like that. And you wanna make sure that it's not gonna slide off either," she commented.

He nodded and she carefully ripped the packet open, handing him the rubber. He bit his bottom lip as he studied it for a minute and then set in on trying to figure out how to get the damn thing on. After 3 attempts and a few strings of curses from both of them, he finally had it on properly and they both grinned from ear to ear as their eyes met. They were FINALLY ready to do this!

She lied back down, slowly running her hands and fingers up his stomach and gently raking her nails back down over his skin. His muscles flexed beneath her touch and she bit her bottom lip, giving a moan of appreciation.

He backed up a bit so that he could fit between her soft, silky thighs. She was spread wide for him, offering him everything, and he wanted it. He wanted ALL of it. He lied down on top of her and she reached down to pull the sleeping bag up over him.

"Don't want you freezin' that little ass off," she razzed playfully, grinning up at him.

"My ass ain't little," he bantered.

"Is too," she insisted, "It's tiny and it's CUTE."

"My ass AIN'T cute," he argued.

"Is too. I'd nip it for sure," she said before waggling her brows at him.

He couldn't help but laugh at that.

Her hands roamed down his back to the ass they'd just been talking about and she filled her tiny hands with it, squeezing it and pressing him down against her as she ground her hips up towards his.

"I don't know about you, Dixon, but I'm MORE than ready…" the tiny little brunette beneath him purred, leaning up to suck at his chin, surprising and yet delighting him.

He groaned and she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, adding, "For you…"

She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and his lips parted for her, his tongue teasing hers with little flicks.

She finished with "To fuck me…" just before her lips crashed into his.

One of her hands slid up his back to sift her fingers through his shaggy hair as she moaned into his mouth, their tongues tangling and hips rocking.

"Mmm… Daryl…" she sighed, "Baby, I want it. You gonna give it to me?"

He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he reached down with one hand to take his cock and guide it to her entrance. He gasped as she nearly scalded him right through the fucking rubber. She was so fucking hot, so wet. And it nearly fucking killed him. Hell it sucked the breath right out of him!

His hands found her hips and he groaned against her neck, "You've gotta tell me if I fuck it up."

"You won't," she replied, arching her hips.

The head of his cock slipped inside of her and he gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head before they drifted shut. His hips jerked, eager to feel her welcome him into her hot, wet walls. She gave a sharp whine and he was quick to pull his head of her neck, gazing down at her.

"Did I hurt you?" he questioned, the words rushing out quickly.

Bella bit at her bottom lip and hesitated a little before finally answering, "Yes and no."

He hung his head. Fuck! He'd hurt her.

"It's not that you just rammed into me or that you went too hard or anything. I just… Well the last time I did this was 5 years ago and it was against my will. This time, I want to do this and I actually like the man I'm with. But… well I'm not really experienced and I'm still really tight. The guy that… did what he did… He was small. You're DEFINITELY not. So that's probably the biggest reason why it kinda hurt. I'll get used to it. Don't worry. My body just has to adjust to you is all. You're um… Well you're pretty long and you're thick too. So my pussy has to stretch to accommodate him in there. She'll get used to it though. It'll just take a few thrusts. It's normal for a woman to experience pain when she's not that experienced or when she hasn't had sex for a while," she elaborated, "It's slightly painful when they get stretched too."

He nodded. Thank God she wasn't hurting because he'd done something he wasn't supposed to! But he still felt like shit because she was in pain.

She leaned up to press her lips to his, almost as if she knew he needed to be reassured, that he needed to know that she was okay.

She ran her fingertips down either side of his firm jawline as she murmured softly, "Dare, I'm okay, baby. You can move. You'll know when I've gotten used to it."

Bella pressed kisses along his jaw and he nodded to her. Slowly and carefully easing his hips back before slowly and gently arching his hips forward, sliding back inside of her. He was honestly surprised at how much self-control he had, considering the fact that his cock was in its own little personal heaven. But he didn't want to make her pain any worse.

But, just like she'd said, when he hit thrust number 5, she bit her bottom lip, this time for a different reason. She moaned and her hands clutched at his shoulder blades, her knees squeezing his sides. She rolled her hips with every flex of his hips and ass he gave, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Daryl loved the way she moaned his name. He loved the way she tipped her head back and her eyes drifted shut. He loved the way she gripped him tight and worked just as hard as he was. He loved the way she crashed her lips to his and devoured his mouth like a dying man clinging to a life raft, like her very life depended on it. There was so much passion, so much hunger, so much pleasure. It was so surreal. He was captivated by her every move, her every sound, every look she gave him.

She kissed him until they were both breathless and he pulled back to bury his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in deep and taking in her scent. That was HIS Bella, so soft, so clean, so sweet. She was wicked, sinful, and yet breathtaking, pure. She was captivating and mesmerizing. He could feel every inch of her silken skin pressed to his, her body yielding beneath his.

She bit her bottom lip, giving a little whimper, and Daryl's eyes searched her face for any sign of pain. But it wasn't there. Instead, there was nothing but pure bliss. She was starting to pant though, her skin growing hot to the touch.

"You all right?" he asked.

Bella was quick to nod but her brows wrinkled in confusion and she explained, "I feel… I feel like I'm burnin' up. And there's this… It's like a tension buildin' up inside of me."

Holy shit! She'd never had an orgasm?!

He dropped his head, burying his face in her neck and pressing a couple hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses there before he murmured softly, "It's all right. Just means yer gonna cum for me."

"Really?" she asked.

He just nodded, pressing another kiss to her neck, and picked up his pace, thrusting his powerful hips harder, faster. She gave a breathy whine, her hands clutching tighter to shoulder blades, her nails barely piercing his skin. He gave a little growl and latched onto her neck, biting gently and sucking hard. He felt one of her hands make its way up into his hair, fisting the shaggy, brown locks.

"Fuck! Daryl… Oh, DARYL…" she panted, rocking her hips harder.

He eased his mouth away and smirked down at her, completely satisfied with the dark mark he'd made on her neck. NOW Shane would stay away from her. He knew the stupid deputy wouldn't want to fuck with him. He knew Daryl wouldn't hesitate to kick his sorry ass.

Daryl's hands roamed down and around from Bella's hips to her ass, squeezing her ample, well-rounded ass cheeks and guiding her movements. She gasped, her eyes growing wide and he brought his head down to capture one of her hard nipples between his lips.

"Ah! Daryl… Daryl, that feels SO fuckin' good…" she praised.

He angled his hips a little, hoping to slide a bit deeper inside of her, and she cried out, her thighs trembling around him and her hips stuttering for a few seconds as the head of his cock brushed over a rough patch inside of her.

"What the FUCK was that?" he asked her.

"I think that's… I think that's my g-spot," she replied, "Whatever it was, it fuckin' felt AMAZING when you slid your cock against it."

He arched his hips again, making sure he was sliding in at the same angle as he had before. And, once again, her hips stuttered as her thighs shook around him.

Bella brought her legs up around his waist, enveloping him in her body and wrapping him up tight. It pulled him even closer to her and she brought his head down, coaxing him to press his face into her neck. She panted and whined and whimpered into his ear, making him damn near frantic to get her to reach that climax.

And when she did, he had to press his mouth to hers to muffle the sounds of her loud, breathy moans. Her nails raked down his spine and his back bowed under the pleasure/pain sensation as he gave a deep, rumbling growl. Her thighs shook around him even as the rest of her body trembled like a leaf in a summer storm. He held her tight against him, afraid to let her go, as he grunted and growled. His hips jerked erratically as her walls quaked around his cock, sending him plummeting over the edge. He voiced a long, guttural groan into her mouth, which she greedily swallowed down, as he came hard. He rocked his hips until he was spent and then slumped over on top of her, tucking his face into her neck and listening to her fast, shallow breaths as they fanned over his ear.

"Mmm… We should do that more often," she mumbled quietly.

Daryl chuckled but nodded and informed her, "I couldn't agree more."

She turned her face to his, pressing a simple, sweet kiss to his lips and smiling against them.

"Fuck Shane. I've got what I want RIGHT here," she teased, "I don't care if you don't wanna go exclusive or if ya don't wanna put a label on us or anything. I'm yours if ya want me. It's as simple as that."

Her words knocked the air right out of his lungs and he just stared at her for a few moments before a slow, sure grin curled his lips.

"All right," he replied with a nod, "Yer mine, Tinkerbell. But I don't fuckin' share what's mine."

"You'd better share it with me, mister," she teased playfully.

They both laughed and he stole a long, steamy kiss from her, the kind that made his head spin and his toes curl and a groan course up from deep within his chest.

Then he slowly eased away from her. They both groaned in protest as he slid out of her. He was quick to slide the stupid rubber off and pitch it outside of the tent somewhere. When he made his way back over the sleeping bag, she shocked him. She sat up on her heels and gazed up at him even as she leaned down, licking and sucking his cock clean.

"Better?" she asked, those cinnamon-colored eyes never leaving his.

He just growled, his eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure and his heart racing.

"You gonna sleep over or you gonna ditch me, Dare?" she joked.

"Scoot over," he told her.

And she did. Without hesitation. He lied down and she was quick to cuddle right up to him, tugging the sleeping bag over them and draping one arm around his waist as one of her legs curled between both of his. She rested her head on his chest and gave a contented sigh.

"Mmm… You're spoilin' me, Dixon. I could get used ta this," she whispered softly.

He could too. But he wasn't ready to tell her that. Not just yet.

**Lyrics from the Song:**

_Undisclosed Desires _by Muse

**Well, what'd you think? Was it good? Was it shit? Shoot me a message or a review and let me know.**


End file.
